Sharing Warmth
by Fachewy
Summary: Shawn is left broken hearted by Angela again leaving him very cold and no one is there except Morgan to clean up the mess and share her warmth. BTW dont own anything except the story line...


Angela had broke up with Shawn again. He was tired of her stupid arguments and dumb games, yet he was deeply hurt. He loved her so much. But she was constantly toying with his heart and confusing his feelings. He knew she was wrong but all Shawn wanted was for them to fall in love with each other, to complete each other. He wanted to have what Corey and Topanga had, Angela clearly saw things differently. They were both stubborn and afraid to get hurt so they spent more time fighting then they spent together.

Corey came over to Shawn dorm to see if he could comfort his friend. He always showed up when Angela broke Shawn's heart , which led both him and Topanga to resent Angela for this.

"This place sure has changed since I moved out " Corey stated kicking a pile of dirty clothes and an old pizza box. His cell phone sat on Shawn's desk ringing non stop. Corey loved his ice cream truck ringtone.

"Corey , will you leave already?" Shawn snapped. Topanga was looking for him and if Shawn heard the Blue Bunny or Mr. Softee ringtone again he was going to explode.

"Are you sure Shawn? " Corey asked concerned. "I don't want to leave you in your time of need buddy." He finished with a sad smile.

"If you don't go she will murder us both" Shawn matter a factly stated.

Corey nodded, knowing Shawn was right it was not smart to tempt his anger management impared bride. Corey and Topanga had volunteered to help Feeney, with counceling a group of young married teens. Topanga has stated that this was important to her and Corey knew if he made her late, he would never hear the end of it. Corey waved good bye to his friend, looking like a sad puppy.

At this point Shawn sat up on his bed and felt even worse. Just a few minutes later Eric walked by he stuck his head in the door and looked at Shawn.

"Hey Buddy Jack and I are headed home for the afternoon want to catch a ride?"

Shawn quickly weighed out his choices, sit and sulk or visit Mama Matthews who always made him feel loved.

"Yeah I'm in" Shawn jumped up and followed Eric out the door. The car ride home Shawn sat quietly in the backseat as Eric and Jack whispered to each other in the street. They were clearly up to something and Shawn didn't want to know anything. Finally they arrived at the Matthew's residence. When Shawn opened the door Amy and Joshua were on the floor playing and watching a movie about sea turtles.

"Oh hey guys" Amy smiled up at the boys "Nice seeing you guys, what are you up to?"

"Mom where is like everyone?" Eric asked.

"Well Eric, since you all left for Pennbrooke its rather quiet around here." She smiled down at her youngest son "isnt sweetie? Well your Father is up at the store and Morgan is in her room doing the teenager thing."

"Oh" Eric sounded pleased. "Jack and I have something we have to do."

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed. "we are going to see Mr. Matthews at the store."

The two boys ran out to the car and Amy yelled after them shaking her head.

"Listen boys behave yourself, Alan is very busy."

"Be home at nine Mom" Eric shouted.

"So Shawn how's it going?" Amy asked him as he lowered himself to the floor. They played with Joshua and talked about Angela and life in general. Amy started telling Shawn about a fight her and Mr. Matthews had once gotten into when there was a knock on the door.

Amy looked at her watch and her eyes got wide.

"oh Shawn I am sorry I have to run, I promised another Mom from Joshua's class a playdate and dinner. Would you like to join?" She asked as she opened the door. A younger mother and son stood at the door smiling greeting Amy and Joshua.

"And this must be Corey?" the other mother asked.

"No actually I am Corey's friend Shawn" he shook her hand and she smiled. "Mrs. Matthew's thanks for the invite but I think I'll see what the others are up to."

"Well go tell Morgan to entertain you, and incase I don't see you take care Shawn." She smiled and gave him a hug and kiss. Shawn watched as the two mothers put the babies in the car and took off. After a few minutes Shawn ran up the stairs.

"Oh Moogs" Shawn called. He walked down the hall to door of her room it was slightly open. Looking in he saw a beautiful blonde young women laying sprawled across her bed. Morgan was a Senior in highschool now and had grown up quite a bit. She was listening to head phones and drawing in a sketch pad. Her foot bounced along to her music as she carefully choose the pencil she wanted to use, Sean watched her as she percisely drew her picture. Her tight white tank top highlighted her thin frame and her black shorts barely covered her tight bottom. She was gorgeous… and Shawn felt horrible thinking these thoughts about little Moogs. What was going on?!

Shawn snuck into the room and jumped on the bed sending her sketch pad and pencils flying. She herself also flew into the air. She turned to see her attacker saw Shawn and relaxed.

"Oh my goodness Shawn don't do that to me, you scared me half to death!" she exhaled.

"Aww Moogs I am sorry" he stood up and gave her a hug, his hand slid to her hips and he looked her in the eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Morgan smiled " Your forgiven". They both turned and started to pick up her sketch things. Morgan held the pad close to her chest and snapped the book shut when Shawn tried to sneak a peek. Shawn looked hurt but Morgan shook her head. "Don't look its not finished" she smiled. " So how are you? Are you alone? Where is everyone else?"

"Yes I am alone" he felt a pang at his heart "Corey and Topanga are at school helping Feeney, Jack and Eric are with your Dad working the store, your Mom and Josh had a playdate and well Angela and I broke up. Again." He finished with a sad smile.

"Oh Shawn, I am so sorry" she apologized, she silently cursed Angela.

" Yeah well this means me and you till nine, and your Mom put you in charge of entertainment." Morgan smiled and followed Shawn down stairs to the couch, looking for something to watch on tv. But they couldn't find anything worth watching.

Shawn got bored and start asking Morgan about her plans for college.

"I want to go to Bloomsberg for nursing" Morgan responded happily.

Shawn silently thanked God, Blooms berg was near Pennsbrooke. And Shawn couldn't help but think of Morgan in a sexy nurses outfit. Shawn shook the image out of his head and changed the subject.

"Hey Moogs can we go out to the tree house?"

"why?" Morgan asked surprised.

"Please, I really want to see it. I miss hanging out in there." Shawn pleaded in his cutest pouty face.

"uhm, why not?!" Morgan smiled and jumped up. She grabbed her thin pull over jacket and a pink fleece blanket.

Sean followed her outside and watched her beautiful body glide up the ladder. Morgan sat on the wooden floor and threw the fleece blanket around her legs. Shawn followed but the tree house was smaller then he had remembered and was forced to sit extremely close to Morgan. Shawn pulled the small door shut behind him and Morgan threw the other half of the blanket over Shawn's lap and leaned toward him trying to block out the cold wind. Shawn opened his heavy winter coat and offered her warmth she turned herself gracefully so she was postioned between his legs using Shawn as a pillow, she pulled the blanket up to her chin. This gave Shawn the perfect excuse to wrap his arms around her resting his hands on her flat stomach. As the winds got harder and colder Shawn pulled Morgan closer to him till finally she was flat against his chest. Her firm bottom pushed against him, the warmth of her body made him want to pull her closer. They watched the birds fly in the tree, and shivered when the wind blew threw the cracks of the old house. Sean talked about old times when Corey and him used to have sleep overs in the tree house. Morgan turned herself to watch him as he continued to talk about the past.

It was obvious to Morgan that Shawn was hurting, She hated how Angela treated him, she cursed her for ever dating him. She thought back to when she was young, She had told her Mother that her and Shawn would be married one day. Everyone assumed she grew out of the phase even Morgan. Until they left for Pennbrooke, Morgan was heartbroken although no one knew, She would pray that Shawn would come back and fall in love with her. Morgan was devastated when Angela came around and she never really carred for her much. But she learned to deal with the pain and figured her dream of her Shawn together was always just a fantasy.

Shawn soon ran out of things to say, he looked down at the beautiful girl starring at him. She couldn't hide her thoughts, he read the admiration in her eyes. Shawn had never really thought of Morgan as anything more than Corey's little sister, but now she was so mature and beautiful. It took everything in him not to lean down and kiss her.

Morgan however solved this issue. She always took charge and didn't fail this time either. Morgan pulled herself up to his face and kissed him gently. Neither of them pulled away. As the kiss deepened Morgan turned herself over so she was kneeling in front of Shawn. Placing one hand on his knee and the other on his shoulder. He hand fell to her waist his fingers danced over the exposed skin between her thin jacket and her tight shorts.

Morgan pushed Shawn down on his back and laid on top of him her hips fitting perfectly along his. She kissed him back even harder, and his hand smoothly found there way under her jacket. She felt so warm, he just ran his hands up and down her comforting body. She sat up straddling his hips and lifted off her jacket. This revealed her thin frame and busty cleavage. Shawn grabbed her waist and pulled her down to kiss her again, all the while rolling her over onto her back. Now straddling her he pulled off his shirt she looked up at his angular body with his small defined muscles she ran her hands up his smooth chest, trying as much of his body as possible. Shawn resumed kissing Morgan following the trail of her jaw line down her neck allowing his mouth and tounge to suck and stimulate her skin just enough to drive her to arch her body, lifting her hips off the ground. This pushed there bodies together making them both moan with pleasure.

Morgan leaned upward to pull off her tank top leaving the thin barrier of her white cotton bra. Shawn's hands immeadiately shot to remove it, he massaged her chest once again hoping to pull the warmth of her body to him. Her small frame was slightly shaking and she pulled his neck toward her, their bodies once again colliding together. The feeling of her hard nipples pressed against his chest nearly blew Shawn's mind. Once again he kissed her neck and followed the trail of her body to the deep trench between her breasts. Using his mouth to gently suck on each breast and then traced the lines of her body with his tounge, causing a huge jolt in Morgan's pelvic region, Shocking Shawn.

She took this intiative to roll him over once again and pulled there bodies apart to unbutton his pants, Morgan slid them down over his thighs and off his legs. Morgan massaged his legs as Shawn's hand felt their way to her butt and caressed her till he slid his fingers into the band of her shorts. At this point Shawn deeply kissed her, and Morgan allowed him to slid thight shorts off her curvy hips and legs. They were both stripped down to there underwear, she straddled his lap and felt his hardness poking toward her heated body.

Shawn suddenly realized this was Morgan he was about to have sex with, he stopped. He pulled her back from him and uncomfortably adjusted himself to make his erection less obvious. He held her arms and looked into her face. She starred at him passionately, its seemed electricity was rushing through the air between them. Morgan felt tortured that he wouldn't let their bodies come together and tried to show her devastation in her eyes.

"Morgan are you sure?" he slowly and cautiously asked.

"Yes" she quietly breathed out. "yes!" she exclaimed again, throwing her body toward him. Showing her agony that they were seperated. Yet still Shawn held her back he looked at her carefully.

"is this your fir…?" he started to ask.

She cut him off. "yes Shawn it is".

Morgan pushed him flat on his back and pulled off his boxers. She handled him carefully, exploring his body almost childlike. And she stroked him in just a way that he could no longer resist her temptations. He rolled her over one last time, He pulled her small underwear off her womanly hips. He kissed her again and she opened her legs slightly allowing him access to her source of warmth. He quickly pushed himself toward her opening and, finally their bodies slammed together allowing their hips to collide, letting their bodies to become one. Morgan let out a small scream of both pleasure and pain, and Shawn's body shook with pleasure. Shawn took a slow steady pace, as to not rip into her delicated body to much yet making each contact of skin a pleasurable and orgasmic experience. He continued to pump into her until they both reached there climax. He pulled himself out of her warm folds and kissed her sweaty forhead. Morgan pulled herself to his body and cuddled to him under the blanket.

He whispered "Are you okay?" still slightly panting. Her flushed face not able to speak looked to him and smiled letting him know that she could not have enjoyed anything more. Morgan soon fell asleep in the crook of her arm and Shawn watched her soft breathing till he too dozed off.

About an hour later the both awoke. She pulled Shawn toward her and once more passionately kissed him. They pulled there clothes back onto there freezing bodies and went inside. They plopped in front of the TV once again watching about sea animals. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around the beautiful girl. When Amy walked in she called Shawn to the door.

"Eric and Jack are ready to leave you better hurry!" Shawn started to toward the door and turned to Morgan.

He kissed her forehead "Bye Moogs I'll miss you!"

Morgan nodded and smiled. Amy kissed his cheek and he patted Josh's head. Running to the car he looked back at the house smiling. Morgan went back to her room sat on her bed and opened her sketch pad to the page that had Sean's face starring back at her. All she could do was smile as she traced the lines of his face.

* * *

Back at Pennbrooke Shawn walked into the lounge with Jack and Eric, They met Rachel, Cory and Topanga. Rachel sipped coffee while reading a magazine, as Topanga sat on Corey's lap arguing over who's cuter.

"your going to make me puke" Sean scowled.

"oh sorry" Corey exclaimed throwing Topanga off his lap.

Topanga glared up at her husband from the floor, he shot her his boo boo face and simply stated.

"for Shawny!" everyone including Shawn laughed.

Corey said smiling "See atrip home was all you needed Shawny, getting to relive old memories. Like talking to Feeney and playing in the tree house."

Rachel snorted "ha you still talk to Feeney."

Corey had a confused look then resolved it. "I sure do miss that tree house."

And Shawn was beaming.


End file.
